


Glimpse

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Swan Queen Week Cubed - Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Emma never left the EF and Regina never cast her curse. The Enchanted Forest AU - Day 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty nervous posting this.  
> This is actually a scene based on my fic Faith of the Fallen, posted on fanfiction. I hope it's not considered cheating.

Honor galloped faster and faster. Laughter peeled from the rider. The 10 year old girl urged her horse to go faster. Her long brown hair flared behind her and her green eyes sparkled.  
“Lets go Honor,” she yelled. She had directed her horse toward a creek. It was a good 2 meters across. She was planning to jump it. The edge got closer and closer. Honor was pounding the ground with her hooves. “Yeah!” Honor leaped. When the girl began to realize she wasn't going to make it her cry of glee changed. Luckily for her and Honor a cloud embraced them. They disappeared and reappeared back on their side of the river. She looked up into the angry gaze of the Evil Queen and Maleficent.  
“Hello, mother. Aunt Mal,” she said. Regina didn't say a word. Maleficent waved a hand. She, Regina, and Eres were transported back to their home. Honor was transported to the stables.  
“You're in trouble,” her sister said in a sing-song tone when the reappeared in the library. She was the exact opposite of her twin sister with blonde hair and brown eyes. The only thing they really had in common was the soft olive hue of their skin.  
“Shut up, Livia,” she snapped.  
“You shut up Eres.”  
“Enough,” Regina barked. “Etta, go see where Etta is. Eres go to your room. We will deal with you when your momma gets home.” Eres nodded. Regina shook her head as she watched the girls leave out opposite doors. “How did this happen,” she demanded. She turned to face her old friend. Maleficent shrugged.  
“The better question is why she felt so driven to jump that little creek,” she offered.  
“You were suppose to be watching my daughters, Mal.”  
“I was suppose to be teaching them. I took on their education because someone and her wife insist on running a kingdom. We were practicing transfiguration and Eres claimed she needed a bathroom break. I allowed her to go. The only hint I had of a problem was when you walked into the library and Livia starting shouting that Eres had skipped class to ride Honor. Those two love to tattle on each other.” Regina was now sitting in a chair sipping a cup of tea that Maleficent had summoned to the table next to her. She wanted something stronger but she wasn't allowed that for now. Not with the precious gift she was carrying. Mal smiled gently. “How's the morning sickness?”  
“Fine. Not as bad as it could be. Emma was horrible with the twins. Not so bad with Etta.” Mal sat down in the chair across from her.  
“And how are you doing with the no magic?”  
“I'm handling it. It's frustration as you well know. And incidents like this don't help. It took everything in me not to transport myself to her the moment I realized what was happening.” Regina couldn't use magic. A strange development with the pregnancy. Using magic made her violently ill now. They had discovered this after the simple act of magically filling a wine glass caused her to vomit and pass out. Suddenly a swirling cloud of silver and gold appeared. When it vanished Emma stood in it's wake. She was instantly at her wife's side.  
“Are you alright? Etta said it was important.” Regina nodded.  
“I'm fine. Eres however nearly killed herself and Honor jumping the creek. If it wasn't for Maleficent we'd be pulling them both out of the water.” Emma rest her head on Regina's knee.  
“That child is trying to drive us insane.” She lifted her head to look at Maleficent. “Thank you. You've been such a great help through all this.”  
“Anything for my best friends. And honestly she's no worse than Lilith.” They all chuckled. Emma looked up at her wife.  
“I guess I'll go deal with her.” Emma stood.  
“She's here.” They turned to see Eres standing with their oldest, Henrietta, in the doorway. The two siblings crossed the room to stand before them. “Eres has something she needs to say.” Etta looked down at her sister with an encouraging smile. “Go ahead. They won't be mad. Just tell them.” Eres stepped forward. She gulpped a bit under the gaze of the three women she loved and respected most in the world.  
“I'm sorry,” she said softly. “I won't do anything like that again. I just...” Tears came to her big green eyes. “I wanted to be special again.” Emma came to kneel before her daughter.  
“What do you mean, sweetie? You are special. Just like your sisters and us.”  
“But I'm not going to be the baby anymore. I liked being the baby. Now I'm gonna be a middle. Thomas says being the middle is bad. It means your parents don't love you anymore.” Emma looked up at Etta. She nodded. Etta shared her mother's ability to tell when someone was being truthful or not.  
“Oh, sweetie. We love you plenty. Just because everything with the new baby is getting more of our attention doesn't mean we love you any less. The love we have for you and your sisters and the new baby is limitless and fathomless. I'm so sorry if we made you feel any less loved. You should have told us sooner instead of doing all these crazy stunts.” Eres was crying openly now.  
“So you don't hate me for taking Honor and trying to jump the creek?” Emma chuckled.  
“No. Sweetie. We could never hate you.” Emma pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight. Eres hugged her back. She stood, lifting Eres with her. Regina stood and embraced both of them. Etta walked over to her aunt. Maleficent placed a hand on her back, smiling proudly at the young woman. Etta smiled back.  
“Hey! She's suppose to be in trouble!” Livia stormed into the room. Her glare was a lesser copy of her brunette mother. It made the adults smirk. Emma spoke up.  
“She's still in trouble, Liv. Doesn't mean we can't love her. Or you. Come here.” Livia walked over to her mothers. “I want you to know that even though there will be a new baby in the family we love you. We love all of our girls.”  
“I know that momma. Thomas said he wouldn't but Thomas is an idiot.” Emma looked at Regina with a smirk. Yeah, these were their kids.

 

Emma entered their bed chamber. She smiled at Regina who was laying on their bed. Candle light lit the room. Regina smiled back at her, putting away the book she was reading. Emma magicly removed her cloths and redressed in a night shift before climbing onto the bed. She brought her wife into a kiss. They'd been married for almost 15 years. Granted a hand full of those years were frozen in amber. But since then they had lived every day as best as they could. 

_They had met when Emma was only a teenager. She and her adopted sister had been taken in as Regina's personal servants. Meghan had fallen in love and married when she was 18. Emma had fallen in love with Regina long before that but knew she was not worthy of a queen. Still when Regina had confessed to her she wanted a child Emma had volunteered. So using an ancient potion Regina was able to impregnate Emma with Etta. Soon they confessed their love and began their journey as lovers.  
Emma had been raised as an orphan by a whore after she was found in a tree as a baby. Later she would discover she was actually the long lost daughter of Snow White. Emma had been placed in a magical tree meant to send her to another realm but the tree did not have enough magic and sent her to a similar tree in another part of the Enchanted Forest. Soon after she was with child she learned her true parentage. She even contacted her parents only to later learn Snow White was not Snow White. She was Cora, the Queen of Hearts, in disguise. Cora had sought the power denied her. When she learned of Emma's pregnancy and union with her failure of a daughter she attacked. Almost leading to war but Regina discovered her and freed Snow White. Together with the help of many allies, and young Etta's help they defeated Cora and prevented her from releasing a greater darkness than anyone alive had ever known. _

“Are the twins asleep,” Regina asked as she settled into Emma's side. Emma wrapped her arm around her.  
“Yeah. Hopefully after today those two will calm down a bit.” Regina chuckled. “Yeah. I know. And we're going to have another one.” Emma placed her free hand on Regina's belly. The once flat abdomen was not curved, showing proof of their child growing inside her. She had become unexpectedly pregnant after Emma used the spell that Regina used on herself. The spell gave the user a penis capable of impregnating another female. It had only been for a change of venue for the couple but a month later they discovered Regina was with child. They had spoken to an oracle who explained that their love and shared desire for another child had led to the breaking of the spell that Regina had cast on herself so long ago.  
“We are. Are you ready?” Emma met her gaze, smiling.  
“As I'll ever be. I'm so excited but I'm also scared.” They shifted so they were facing each other. Regina took hold of her hand with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other.  
“I know. I feel the same.” They kissed again. “We'll be fine.” Emma nodded. She had Regina turn so they could spoon. She pulled her close, relaxing into her warmth. They both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is to eventually write a sequel to Faith of the Fallen but as of yet I haven't really been able to come up with a cohesive story line.


End file.
